Wired accessories having push-to-talk (PTT) capability are now regarded as so reliable that users take it for granted that a radio transmits a message when the PTT on the wired accessory is pressed. While conventional Bluetooth wireless systems do not support PTT functions, there are Bluetooth headsets being developed today which provide PTT capability. Wireless standalone PTT devices are also being developed to provide additional wireless means to PTT actuate the same transmitter. Unfortunately, Bluetooth headsets and wireless standalone PTT devices do not provoke the same user-perception of reliability as that of their wired counterparts. Some users have been known to make periodic wireless PTT test transmissions just to watch the transmit LED on the radio to insure the wireless PTT is operating correctly. Such actions add useless transmissions to the radio channel and divert the user's attention towards the radio rather than to the task at hand. In public safety operations, the ability to simplify the user's communication environment is an important aspect to be considered and such diversion of the user's attention is not desirable.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an improved user interface for short range wireless devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.